My Designate this
by XoXRebelAngelXoX
Summary: Max is still at Manticore after AJBAC. Renfro has a suprise for Max.Who is it?MA I am banned from the computer so this story is temporarily suspended
1. Prologue

Disclaimer : I do Not own Dark angel ... there now to the story

* * *

PROLOGUE 

Max was standing in line beside X5-494 or Alec as she preferred to call him. Renfro, the director, was going down the line of X5's for the reports on how the breeding program wen

"Report" she said to the X5 pair in front of them in the line.

"Copulation unsuccessful ma'am" the girl reported.

"Explain" renfro said with a frown.

"X5 – 698 failed to meet minimal mission requirements ma'am" she stated.

Oh Ouch! Thought Max talk about embarrassing. Suddenly Renfro was standing in front of them. "Report" she ordered. Neither of the transgenics answered. Renfro was about to say something when Alec said "Copulation was successful between myself and 452 ma'am…Twice"

Max was busy trying to keep a straight face that she didn't notice the two guards come up behind Renfro. "Ma'am we have successfully captured the targets." one of the guards stated in a low voice. "Very good bring them over" she said to the second guard.

Turning back to the pair of transgenics she looked at Max "What would your boyfriend think?" she asked. Max was trying her hardest not to let a tear slide down her face thinking about all of her friends in Seattle. Suddenly the guards were back with the targets. "Let go of me fool!' one of them said in an eerily familiar voice to Max.

"We noticed you are not doing the best you could so we thought we would bring you some motivation." Said renfro with a malicious glint in her eyes. Max could see the other transgenics trying to see the new comers. Max looked at them and gasped there being held by Manticore guards were Original Cindy and Sketchy looking awed at the Manticore facility when they saw Max O.C. gasped,

( A/N: This is just an idea that popped into my mind so let me know if I should continue or not.)


	2. CH 1

Disclaimer: Last time I checked I wasn't James Cameron or Charles Eglee so I don't own Dark Angel.

A/N: Some time has passed since the prologue. Original Cindy and Sketchy have been at Manticore for a couple days now. Thank you so much to my reviewers I wasn't to sure about this idea. Any suggestions about this story would be awesome.

* * *

Max had just been called into Renfro's office once again. She couldn't think of anything she had done in the last few days she had been extra careful. She didn't want her friends to be hurt as Renfro had promised they would if she didn't behave. 

"At ease 452, you have been assigned to a unit. You will stay in your cell though."

There was a knock at the door and Alec entered the director's office. "452 I would like you to meet you new C.O. 494. But I guess you already know each other don't you." She said with a slightly disturbing smile.

'Oh great now not only is he my breeding partner but my C.O. as well this just can't get any better' she thought sarcastically.

"494 you will introduce her to the rest of the unit then bring 452 back to her cell. Dismissed" Both transgenics saluted then turned on their heel and walked out of the office. Once in the hallway Alec lost the soldier attitude and started talking.

"So who are the two ordinaries in the cell beside yours? Wait never mind everyone is going to want to know so just wait." He said

"Great just what I wanted to spend my time doing" she remarked.

"Come on Max you know you can't get enough of me." He said with a grin, Max just rolled her eyes.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at their C.O and the 09'er. "Okay everybody I would like to introduce our new unit member 452." He said to the group of X-5's. To Max's surprise they took the news fairly well. They were all really nice. They asked a lot of questions though.

"Is it true your unit gave each other names?" asked one of the girls X5- 673.

"Yeah we did' answered someone the back of the room. She stepped into view 'Hello Maxie" she said smiling.

Max was speechless for a few minutes "Brin?" she said going to the other X5.

"Hey baby sister" Brin said hugging Max.

"Well that answer's one of my questions" said 673 she paused for a minute "Can you give us names?" she asked tentatively as though she were embarrassed.

"If you want them" replied Max shrugging her shoulders.

It turn's out there were only 10 member of Unit 9 – 564,465,765,934,Alec,Max,Brin,738,511 and 839

(A/N: I'm just going to leave their appearance up to you and just say their name you will most likely be able to figure out if they are a boy or girl.)

564 was calledAngie, 465 Brin named Cole, 765 was namedMatt, 934 Max named Faith, 738was calledSeth, 511 made uphisown nameBiggs and 839 was namedBlair (Girl)

'What about 494? Doesn't he get a name?' asked Faith when Max was done.

"I already gave him a name when he came into my cell. It's Alec, as in Smart Alec" she explained. "My name is Max and that's Brin as you probably guessed."

"Who are the two ordinaries they brought into the cell beside yours?" asked Blair, asking the question everyone wanted to know the answer to.

" Well I have spent a long time outside Manticore For a long time I was in Seattle right up until I was brought back to Manticore" she took a deep breath as she started to remember all the times she was at Jampony, with Logan at crash and her life outside Manticore and how everyone thought she was dead. "Well I went to work for a company called JamPony to stay under the radar, there I met my two best friends Original Cindy and Sketchy, the two people they brought to Manticore." she explained.

"How many of the 09'ers are left out there in the world?" asked Biggs curiously.

"Well I guess I can tell you that" Max said reluctantly. "Let's see 12 tried to escape and 7 have been recaptured or killed so there should be about 5 left. I can't know for certain though."

"What were your names?" Asked Angie

" There was Jack,Tinga,Zack,Syl,Krit,Me,Brin,Ben,Jondy,Eva,Jace and Zane." She said remembering each on as she named them.

"I should probably go see O.C. and Sketchy before Lights out" said Max standing up to leave. "I'll see you guys tomorrow" she said as she left with Alec.

It wasn't long until she was in O.C's and Sketchy's cell. She hugged both of them tightly. They hadn't had much of a chance to catch up. "Okay boo, you got some explaining to do." Said Original Cindy.

A/N : Okay I know this chapter was a bit boring but it will get more interesting I promise. O.C. and Sketchy will play a bigger part in this story though. Any suggestions as to what happens next would be nice right now I'm just going with whatever pops into my mind. Reviewsnext chapter


	3. Chapter 2

Max's first class with her new unit was hand to hand combat. Trainer Greene was separating them into groups of two. "452 and 494" he said pointing to the far mat.

'Ugh I just can't get away from this guy' thought Max.

Once everyone was put into groups the trainer whistled they began circling each other. Alec came at her first with a swift punch which she easily blocked. She then attacked him with a series of punches and kicks which he just as easily blocked. After about 10 minutes it was pretty clear they were evenly matched when Max finally kicked his legs out from under him. He hopped back up and kicked her side causing her to fall to the mat.

"Alright everyone fight's over" Trainer Greene yelled as everyone from the unit had gathered to watch someone their C.O. was evenly matched with. Max brushed herself off and walked over to her friends.

"Okay guys time for the slop these people call lunch." She said walking with O.C. to the Mess hall.

"Damn boo, I knew you were good but I ain't never seen you like that" said O.C.

"Hey Max" said Alec coming up behind them with Sketchy "I think you forgot someone back there" he said with a grin. 'He looks kind of sexy doing that she thought watching him…No bad thought'

"Whatever" Max replied trying not to show she had been distracted by him. She turned to walk away when Original Cindy stopped her.

"Hey boo aren't you gonna tell me who this is?" asked Original Cindy. Max let out a frustrated sigh.

"This is Alec my C.O. but when there are guards Renfro or anyone not in our unit he's 494" she said. 'Manticore may be evil but they sure can make em pretty' stated O.C.

"See Max even your friend here can't resist my charm and good looks" he said with that trademark grin of his. She just rolled her eyes and went to eat her lunch.

Everyone at unit 9's table was talking. Max was talking to O.C. and Sketchy. "You know I could get used to staying in a place like this with all the fine looking ladies" said Sketchy looking around.

"Shut up fool, none of these females are gonna be interested in you" said Original Cindy.

"Hey O.C. how's Herbal and Everyone?" asked Max finally able to get control over her homesickness.

"Not bad, Herbal moved to some place in California and everyone was pretty shocked when the heard you were dead but other than that not much has changed." She said.

"Hey Max, you know when you and O.C. here got all slutty and won the money for me did you use your enhanced eyes and brain for that?" asked Sketchy. Max groaned knowing what was coming.

"Max got dresses all slutty?" asked Alec looking slightly surprised. "Wish I could have been there" he said looking at her as though trying to imagine her not in uniform. "Get your eyes off me before I kick your ass" Max said angrily. "Always the ass Max I know it's nice and everything but I think you're obsessed" he said teasingly.

'It is kind of nice' thought Max 'no don't even go there' she mentally shook her head to get rid of the thought. Max made a noise of disgust and went back to eating. A guard came to their table and told them that instead of going to field attack they were to report to Renfro's office. "Do you think it's a mission" asked Faith. Everyone just shrugged their shoulders.

RENFRO'S OFFICE

"Alright you are going on a mission, we may have found an 09'er……

A/N: Review pleeeease. I will hopefully update soon. Suggestions are always welcome.


End file.
